


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Paintings and First Loves/初恋之绘

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecurity, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony找到了一件完美的礼物来表达他对Stephen的矢志不渝。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Paintings and First Loves/初恋之绘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Paintings and First Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827865) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：所以，我希望这篇看起来比较可爱，我尽力了。敬请阅读。：）

Tony很紧张。对他而言这可不是他自然而然会有的感觉，或者至少不该是公众眼中那个他会有的表现，但目前他肯定不是公众眼中那个人。此刻Tony正在圣所的起居室里，站在一个温暖和煦的壁炉前。Tony知道它肯定具有某种魔法，因为他从没见过Stephen靠近它，并且它以某种方式驱散了从巨大的窗户侵入的冬日的寒意。不考虑从概率上讲这种可能性有多大，这个房间很快成了Tony在这个杂乱无章尘土飞扬的的地方当中的最爱，几乎和他自己的工作室一样舒适。而Stephen似乎从一开始就多多少少有些鼓励他这么做，因为他总是建议Tony可以在他完成吟诵魔咒之前待在那个房间里等一等，或是说他要先出去一会儿，就比如今天。

但现在Tony想知道自己是否可能越界了，或是会错了意——这是唯一可能的解释了，他的胃里一阵阵恶心，在破旧磨损了的地毯上踱来踱去等着Stephen回来。今天是他们恋爱六个月纪念日，他们在认为这是个愚蠢而任性的庆祝日这点上达成了一致，而事实上Stephen甚至都不知道今天Tony在等他，更别说还有一幅挂在壁炉上方墙壁的一幅艺术品了。

就是这个礼物让他紧张。当然了，他们约好了不庆祝，也约好了以今晚或明天早上见面来代替——见面时间取决于今天Stephen要处理的威胁有多难对付。但是，当Tony看到那件礼物时他情不自禁就停不住手了。考虑到他作为一个商人的身份，这种强迫症一样的购买行为简直糟糕得让人尴尬。不仅仅是因为它很完美，不是的，Tony对此有非常明确的用意。

到目前为止，他们之间的关系都很简单，花了他们一些时间，Tony知道这是相当明智的举动，考虑到他们的立场和良好的……历史。但他一直能感觉到他的巫师有点不情愿，不是针对Tony，确切说来是对这段关系？说到底，Tony知道在他们彼此的关系中Stephen在他们是更辛苦的那一个，他希望用这个礼物向Stephen表明他对他矢志不渝就与医生本人一样难分伯仲。这个如此自信，永远不会承认他对Tony的爱抱有不确定的男人，但他将不再需要了。Tony太了解他了。

就这样，他紧张地踱步，对着墙打着腹稿。就在Tony还在考虑要不要用毯子把这个画盖起来然后搞一个戏剧性的出场的时候，Stephen在旋转着的明亮的传送门中出现了，他倒退着走进来，显然是在和远处的某人说话，“没事，只是擦伤，我待会儿到卡玛泰姬见你。”

Tony停下了踱步，发现自己在Stephen一路走来然后转身之际呆住了。不假思索地，他发觉自己在分析对方左脸侧的伤口和瘀痕，都很浅。更能说明问题的是他爱人的脸上明显疲惫不堪的神情，汗水的反光显得他的脸色愈发苍白。

至于Stephen，眯起眼睛看着Tony，显然很疑惑，似乎不确定自己是不是真的看见了他。Tony走上前去，而他爱人肩头的斗篷对此表示警告但他忽略了它，“嘿亲爱的，你还好吗？”Tony伸出一只手，斗篷拍了他一下。他瞪了瞪眼不开心的衣服，然后它似乎缩回了Stephen脑袋后面。

Stephen耸了耸肩，明显传达了“ **走开** ”的意思。斗篷犹豫了一会，飘去了壁炉旁。“抱歉Tony，我只是没想到你今天会来。”

Tony朝他笑笑，把他带到了几英尺外的沙发上。“是的，抱歉没有事先说一声就出现了，但看来你刚好需要人陪。”

Stephen微微一笑，面前的咖啡桌出现了一碗水、一些纱布和绷带。在Stephen去拿之前Tony就把它们拿了起来。“你只要躺下，然后让Stark护士来照料你吧。”Tony狡黠地笑着说。

Stephen用眉毛给了他一个不置可否的表情，“Tony，我之前见过你是怎么给自己缝伤口的，我都不知道该不该相信你居然用了湿抹布。”

他话音刚落斗篷就飘近了些，但Tony举起了一只手，然后在发现斗篷真的又飘回了原地的时候有些震惊。“Strange你这话可惹到我了，如果有需要的话我可以成为一名出色的护士。”

对方只是哼了一声，Tony将其视作允许。Stephen闭上了眼睛，看起来对清凉的水抹去脸上的汗水和污渍这点相当满意，当然他还打算过会儿再洗个澡。而Tony之前的紧张情绪已经逐渐消失，随着自己全神贯注于Stephen身上。事实上Stephen甚至都没注意到这幅画，这更说明了他现在疲惫不堪，但这也正是他作为至尊法师的责任。Tony饶有兴趣地想着，注意到对方此刻看起来平静多了。

Tony沉浸在自己的思绪中，都没发现Stephen睁开了眼睛，直到对方抓住了他的手腕，轻轻握住了他手中的布。“Tony，”Stephen吸了一口气，眼神投向了壁炉上方，“那是什么？”

好吧，对方比他想的要敏锐。Tony有过不胜枚举的如何揭晓礼物的想法，但突如其来的面对还是让他脸上情不自禁烧起了一阵窘迫。于是，他垂眼将手从Stephen的轻握中抽了出来，这样就可以轻轻替对方继续擦拭皮肤上的伤口而不用直视对方的眼睛。“显然那是幅画，我觉得是时候让圣所增加点个人色彩了。”

当Tony倏地立起之时Stephen甚至没看他一眼，而斗篷立刻飞过来为疲惫的法师提供了点支撑好让他能大步走到壁炉前瞧瞧。Tony看着他，等他做出反应，，但他保持了片刻的沉默。最后，Tony实在忍不住了，于是慢慢从背后向医生靠近。

“你还记得吗？”Tony平静地问道，不想破坏此刻他感受到的那种脆弱的张力。

“我怎么会不记得呢？那是当晚唯一值得一看的一幅。”他低声说。

“唔，我不记得了。当时我并未专注于艺术作品，那不是我兴趣所在。”

Stephen终于转身面向他，当他凝视着Tony时，Tony惊讶地发现他眼底湿润。“那差不多是十五年前了，Tony，你是怎么做到——”

Tony微笑着，急急忙忙打断了他，“理论上而言，那才是我们第一次见面。那天狂风骤雨，而我在一个无趣的艺术展上无所事事，那儿几乎没有足够的酒让我好待下去，但最后整个夜晚以我被你迷住而告终。”

Strange的眼中聚起一丝怀疑，Tony伸手，一只握住了对方伤痕累累的手，另一只则抬起来捧住了对方的脸颊。“我当然知道你是谁，一个技能出众的外科医生和一个自负得和我本人不相上下的家伙。”Stephen的脸上露出了一丝笑容。“我曾两次试着引起你的注意，但是这幅画，”Tony指着它眯起了眼睛，“整晚都吸引了你的全部注意，而我从来没搞懂是为什么。”

Stephen突然俯身，用力地吻了他，两只颤抖的双手抬起来扶住了他的脸，Tony在他温润的唇之间融化了，舌头的味道滑入他的口中。“嗖”得一声昭示斗篷已经飞快地离开了，而Tony发现自己被Stephen拥住，腰上搂着对方的双臂。

过了一会儿，Tony在差点喘不过气来之前笑了，抽身退开，望着他的法师如炬的眼睛。“介意告诉我那个故事吗Doc？”

Stephen摇摇头。“今晚不了，那是个悲伤的故事，但可以留作后用。”他说着朝着画点了点头。“顺便不得不提的是，谁知道Tony Stark还能如此浪漫。”他的声音此刻是今晚最生机勃勃的所在了。

Tony咧嘴笑着对他说道：“我拼尽了全力来一直让你惊讶，Strange。”对方翻了个白眼，Tony的脸上转换为一丝不苟的真挚表情。“你知道，”他小心翼翼地说，“我已爱你很久了。”

Stephen俯身再次亲吻了他。这一回很温柔，只是唇与唇的碰触，令Tony不由急切地想要更多。而对方退后了一步，指着自己戴着的时间宝石，露出了玩味的笑容，喃喃道：“是啊，我开始发觉，确实很久。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我发现要是我一直把300字短篇写成了这个长度我可能就永远都写不完了。（叹气）我和我的缪斯需要好好谈谈了。告诉我你们的想法吧！  
> 译者笔记：嘿嘿嘿我喜欢这种狗血桥段。你知道吗，其实我已经爱你爱了很久，从我第一次见你的那一面……


End file.
